Coaxial cables are used in vehicles to transmit signals received by an antenna. The outer conductor of the cable, commonly known as the shield, is usually connected to an electrical ground. It is known to ground the shield by crimping a terminal around the cable such that a sharp contact portion of the terminal cuts through the outer insulation to contact the shield. The terminal is then bolted to a grounding surface. It is often difficult to achieve a reliable grounding connection using this method, and the crimping process has been shown to damage the coaxial cable.
Another known grounding bracket has three metal tabs which are bent around the cable at spaced intervals. The insulation is removed from a short section of the cable so that the center tab may be soldered to the cable shield. The two outer tabs are bent around the cable to tightly grip the insulation so that the soldered joint is not subjected to stress. This type of connection has been found to be unreliable because the outer tabs tend to loosen their grip on the cable over time so that the soldered connection can break.